The Night After
by TayTaySVU
Summary: After a night that Emma barely remebers, many things come out to help explain. People who you would never guess come to the rescue.
1. The Moring after

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the chacteers. I dont get what this is, but everyone has one.

Toeghter Forever

Emma woke up in a huge daze aout what had happened the night before. She actually woke up in a strange bed naked, wraped tight in white blankents. She quickly snated up her clothes for the floor and sneek out though the window. 30 mintunes later, she was sneeking in though her own bedroom window. Emma came in to a big suprise...

Spike: Where the hell have you been!

Emma: If i knew, i would tell you.

Snake: What about calling, that's whywe gave you a phone, or just coming home.

Emma: I'm not even sure what happened lasted night, i have no ideal what's going on.

Snake: Ok, we'll leave you alone for a while, then we'll talk.

Spike: What! Were just going to leave her alone, what's that going to do!

Snake:She would probally remeber more if we left her alone.

Spike: This isn't over.

Snake andSpike went upstairs yelling. As soon asher parents were out of earshot, she picked up her cell phone, and called Manny to seeif she could clear anything up.

Emma: Hello? Manny.

Manny: Why did you call me, after what happened yesterday.

Emma: What are you talking about? What did i do toyou. I dont even remeber what happened yesterday.

Manny: You dont, really? You have no ideal what happened at Paige's Party?

Emma:No, please clear it up for me.

Manny: Ok, Meet me at the Dot ina hour, and i'll rell you everything. Trust me, it'sbetter if i tell you in person. Bye.


	2. The Conversation

_Together Forever_

_Chapter 2: The Conversation_

Emma quickly got ready and sneak out the window again. As she was heading to the dot, her head was swirling with many different ideals. What if she had gotten another STD, or what if she was raped, the worse ideal of all she didn't want to think about. That simple possibly could ruin her forever. As she entered the Dot, she saw Manny talking to Craig, who had walked in around 5 minutes ago.

" Can you leave us now, I have to talk to Emma, alone" said Manny, as Craig was getting ready to say something." Ok, I'll see you later" said Craig, and walked away." Hey Manny, so please tell me what happened" said Emma as she was sitting down." Ok, well, what happened was, you were acting wild, I have no ideal why. Here's how it all went down: When we got to Paige's party, you were fine, then we started dancing, Craig came, and Craig asked me to dance, so I went with him. You went over to the couch, and then I didn't see you for a while until I saw you stripping on the table. You looked like you were messed up, so Craig took you off the table, then you started to yell. You said," Manny, why the hell are you such a slut. I'm surprised you haven't slept with everyone here yet. Haha. It's bad enough you made Craig cheat on Ashley, that's why she's gone now, isn't that right Craig? How many people's lives do you have to ruin before you're happy?" "After that, I left crying, and that's the last time I saw you until now. That's all I know." Said Manny as she was getting up. Emma took Mannys hand, " what ever I said to you last night, you know to god I didn't mean, Manny you're my best friend, please forgive me." " Ok, I hope your ok. I think you should talk to Paige, she was everywhere during the party. I got to go, call you later." As Manny walked out, Emma dropped her head on the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike and Snake had been arguing when Emma got home. " You went out, I thought I told you to stay put!" Said Spike in a fury. " I'm sorry, I had to figure some things out about what happened last night, but I'll be here for the rest of the day." Said Emma. Emma then headed to her basement room. As soon as she got to her room, she crashed on her bed, and started to cry, all of a sudden, her cell phone rung. " Hello?" said Emma in the middle of sobs. " Emma, are you ok? I have to talk to you." It was a man on the other end of the line…

This is the end of Chapter 2: The Conversation. I took the advice of one of the reviewers, and made it less of a chat. Don't worry though, next chapter is going to be like a chat. Thank you for the option though. Now I'm realizing that the title of the story doesn't make any sense, but I cant do anything about, so bear with it. Thanks.


End file.
